Petit Dragon
by Shae Vizla
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard a anéanti Ginny mais aucun de ses proches ne se doute que le plus gros de son chagrin ne vient pas de la mort son frère, mais de celle de quelqu'un d'autre… Perdue, Ginny accepte d'épouser Harry et se résigne à une vie qu'elle vivra pour les autres jusqu'à ce qu'un retournement de situation inattendu… Première partie de mon Ginnyverse.


Titre : Petit Dragon

Auteur : Shae Vizla

Rating : T (mention de décès de deux personnages)

Genre : Famille/Tragédie

Pairing : Ginny/Harry, mention de Ginny/Draco

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens (y compris Draco, Snif). Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la grande J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : La Bataille de Poudlard a anéanti Ginny mais aucun de ses proches ne se doute que le plus gros de son chagrin ne vient pas de la mort son frère, mais de celle de quelqu'un d'autre… Perdue, Ginny accepte d'épouser Harry et se résigne à une vie qu'elle vivra pour les autres jusqu'à ce qu'un retournement de situation inattendu… Première partie de mon Ginnyverse.

**Petit Dragon**

Après la Bataille de Poudlard, Ginny Weasley n'avait plus été la même. La plupart des gens pensait que c'était à cause de la mort d'un de ses frères préférés, mais même si elle souffrait de sa disparition, elle pleurait un être bien plus aimé. Quand Harry l'avait demandé en mariage, juste après la bataille, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire et elle était si perdue qu'elle l'avait laissé prendre sa vie en charge. Les membres de sa famille - en particulier sa mère - semblaient si heureux qu'elle avait acceptée, estimant que si elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, elle pouvait rendre ceux qu'elle aimait heureux. En réalité, elle n'avait rien eu besoin de dire, tous étaient persuadés que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu mais Ginny n'était plus la petite fille qui en pinçait pour le Garçon-qui-a-survécut depuis des mois.

Tout se passa très vite et elle se laissa seulement guider par les flots. Le mariage se déroula comme dans un bouillard et elle tomba enceinte très vite. Une part d'elle était heureuse de ce nouveau but dans la vie mais une autre pleurait à l'idée que cela aurait du être _son_ enfant. Plus le temps passait et plus Ginny se sentit amère, prisonnière et spoliée de la possibilité de faire son deuil. Harry avait décidé de nommer leur fils James Sirius Potter en l'honneur de ses deux figures paternelles qui avaient tant comptés dans sa vie et une partie de Ginny, sa partie Serpentard, lui soufflait qu'Harry pensait d'abord à lui, comme si elle n'aurait pas voulu baptiser son fils en l'honneur de son frère disparu à défaut de _lui_.

Ginny avait parfois envie de hurler. Elle était malheureuse et personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne savait pour _eux_ mais ne pouvaient-ils pas voir son chagrin, sa dépression ? Non, ils voulaient juste aller de l'avant, reconstruire leurs vies et oublier mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier les rêves brisés. Sa famille était néanmoins attentive aux moindres changements d'humeur de Molly et de George qui géraient mal la mort de Fred, en particulier George. Molly (Ginny avait désormais du mal à penser à elle en tant que Maman) compensait en préparant des tonnes de nourriture, en s'extasiant sur Victoire et Molly Anne, les filles de Bill et Percy et en sur-conseillant Ginny sur sa grossesse. Celle-ci avait l'impression de ne plus être qu'un ventre qui lui donnerait son premier petit-fils.

L'accouchement fut assez pénible, comme elle s'y attendait et elle était un peu hagarde et fatiguée quand sa famille envahit sa chambre d'hôpital pour s'extasier sur le bébé. Elle avait l'impression que rien de ce qui se passait dans la pièce ne la concernait elle n'était que la matrice qui avait permis la naissance du fils de grand Harry Potter après tout. Elle les entendait féliciter Harry et vaguement lui demander comment elle allait sans attendre sa réponse. Le bébé passait de mains en mains et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en indigner, ni à désirer savoir s'il était roux ou brun finalement.

- Il est magnifique, s'exclama Molly pour la quatrième fois.

- C'est bizarre, dit Ron.

- Oh Ron, il vient juste de naître, les bébés sont tous un peu fripés à la naissance.

- Ce n'est pas ça Hermione : il est blond.

- Je dirai que ses cheveux paraissent plus blancs que blonds. C'est sans doute juste du duvet.

Ginny se redressa soudain en entendant cette conversation. Etait-ce possible ?

- Donnez-le moi. Je veux tenir mon bébé.

Surprise par le ton pressant et énergique de sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Molly Weasley posa avec soin le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Ginny examina attentivement son enfant. Il avait le teint très pâle et des cheveux tout aussi clairs. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en croisant ses prunelles grises. Il lui ressemblait tellement ! Elle compta rapidement dans sa tête et se souvint d'une conversation au cours de laquelle son amour lui avait avoué qu'il était resté dix mois et non neuf dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de son bébé avec le pouce.

- Oh Scorpius, j'ai cru que je n'aurai jamais la chance de te rencontrer. Tu me rends si heureuse mon Petit Dragon.

Le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent en entendant les paroles de Ginny qui n'avaient aucun sens pour eux.

- Gin-bug, commença son père, je pensais que Harry et toi vous …

A cet instant une infirmière entra dans la pièce avec un écritoire et des parchemins.

- Bonjour et toutes mes félicitations. Désolée de vous déranger mais j'aurai besoin du nom de votre bébé pour les papiers.

- Euh, balbutia Harry, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

Ginny se tourna alors vers l'infirmière et dit d'un ton ferme :

- Mon fils s'appelle Scorpius Draco Malfoy, fils de Draco Lucius Malfoy et de Ginevra Molly Malfoy, née Weasley.

Ginny entendit plusieurs gasps mais choisit de les ignorer pour retourner à la contemplation de son petit miracle, son Petit Dragon.


End file.
